


All you need is love

by Willbyersisgay



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Lumax, M/M, Mileven, Multi, Teenagers, Will is in love, get Dustin a girl, he needs someone to protect him, he’s also gay, so is billy, troy is a dick, will doesn’t end up with mike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willbyersisgay/pseuds/Willbyersisgay
Summary: Will is half way through his junior year of high school and after six months back in that hell hole he’s already counting down the days till graduation. He’s 17 years old and he knows that he’s gay. He knows that he’s in love with his sisters boyfriend. He knows he’ll be dead if anyone found out. Steve’s brother  Leo is a douchebag jock who can be a dick when he wanted too. When a dare sends him into the most confusing period of his life, can he handle it???





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I would like to happen in maybe season 4 when they are in high school. I ship byler but at this point mileven seems to be going strong so if Will is gay (which he is) he’d probably end up with a new character so here you go

A junior party. Was this really where Will wanted to be on a Friday night. Being in a crowded room with a bunch of drunk seventeen year olds was the only place Will didn’t want to be. He hated parties. He hated getting drunk. He hated being around anyone that wasn’t his friends. But they were the ones who dragged him out here. Well Mike was the one who did. If Mike asked him to do anything he would do it. If he asked him to jump off a cliff he would do it. Will felt weird around Mike. He felt something he didn’t feel around his other friends. He knew it was wrong but he couldn’t help it. Every time Mike smiled he blushed. When their fingers would brush off each other during movie nights his heart would beat out of his chest. Mike was always there for him. With the nightmares, when he was possessed. With the bullies. The bullies were the worst. They were horrible to everyone of his friends, but for some reason Troy and his gang found it most amusing to take the piss out of him. “Zombie boy, fairy boy, fag, queer, cockslut.” All those words made Will feel disgusting, but by now he was used to it. 

“Will do you wanna drink?” Mike interrupted Will from his thoughts. “Em no thanks Mike.” Mike laughed. “Come on Will, it’s just a bit of fun you don’t have to take too much.” Mike was already a bit tipsy and he had his arm draped over Will’s sisters Jane who was probably too tipsy and looked like she was gonna pass out. “Is el ok?” Will asked concerned for his sister. Even though they were step brother and sister and they both had a crush on the same guy. Eleven was the only person who knew will was gay. Well, the only person he had actually came out. The rest of the school just guessed. “She’s fine Will don’t be such a downer , come on drink it.” Mike shoved a cup in to Will’s hand Will obeyed and took it all down in one go. Mike cheered and Will laughed as he patted his back. 

On the other side of the house Leo Harrington sat in his leather man jacket with his dick head friends and a bunch of annoying cheerleaders. “Truth or dare?” Stacey pretended to struggle to decide. “Dare!” Tina thought for a few seconds. “I dare you to make out with Ava.” All the girls giggled and Leo rolled his eyes. “Fine” she grabbed Ava’s face and started kissing. All the girls gasped and the boys shifted on the ground at the girls make out session. Stacey pulled away quick. “Who’s next?” She winked at Ava. “Leo truth or dare?” Troy asked him with a smirk on his face. “Uhhh .. dare?” Troy looked around and spotted Will Byers clearly drunk and clinging on to mike wheelers arm. “I dare you to ask Byers to be your Partner for the English project and lead him on so we can all see if he really is a fag!” Leo looked at Troy with a pained expression. “Isn’t that a bit shitty, I mean what did the kid do to you?” Troy gave him a confused look. “Does it matter, he’s a queer he’s just getting what he deserves. Are you gonna be a pussy and be the guy who can’t take a dare, or are you gonna make me proud?” They all gave him a questioning look. 

“I’m in”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Will team up for a project. The party don’t know what to think of it.

Leo was dreading english that monday after the party. He shouldn't have agreed to that stupid dare. But he couldn't risk the bullshit he would get from Troy. He just couldn’t deal with that. So here he was leaning against his locker, not bothering to get his books. He had to get with Byers. Faggot byers. How was he supposed to do that? He’d probably have to kiss him. Leo cringed and tried to remove the disgusting image from his head. 

He walked English late as per usual. “Mr Harrington, late again I see?” My Sandyford was used to Leo terrible punctuation by now. “Yeah, yeah whatever it won’t happen again.” Mr Sandyford raised his right eyebrow. “I’m sure it won’t” the sarcasm was clear in his voice. 

“So class, today we will be starting a project that will go towards your final grade of the year. You will be doing this in partners, you can choose your own.” Leo stood up and looked around the room. He spotted Wheeler with his stupid girlfriend. He also saw Will looking straight at them with a look of sorrow. He walked straight towards him. 

“Hey zombie boy!” Will turned towards the voice that was mocking him. “You’re gonna be my partner for this shit alright.” Will opened his mouth and then closed it again, to shocked to talk. “We can do it at my place, my parents aren’t home. I’ll give you a ride.” Will just nodded his head and with that Leo left the younger boy alone. 

Will walked to the lunch table his friends sat at. “Troy is such a dick! I’ll kill him!” Eleven rolled her eyes. “Get over it Mike I don’t care.” Mike was pissed off because Troy had called el a slut. “Ok ok I’m over it.” Mike took his sandwich in his mouth. “So who are you guys doing your English assignments with. Mike and I are doing it together.” Max rolled her eyes at eleven. “Wow really? I would have never guessed that. Me and Lucas are doing together.” What a surprise. “What about you Dustin?” Dustin stopped munching on his cheese burger. “I actually don’t have a partner yet.” He continued to stuff his mouth. “It’s ok Dustin you can just go with Will.” Wills head shot up. He was offended. Why did Mike just assume he had no partner? “Actually I’m already with someone else.” They all looked at him in shock. Will, having a partner that wasn’t one of them. Impossible. “Really who?” Mike was confused. “Leo Harrington.” They all stopped eating and stared at him. “Leo, seriously. The guy who’s been torturing us for years?” Mine was mad and concerned for Will. He hated to see him get hurt. “He asked me to be his partner and I said yes. Do you have a problem with that Mike?” Will was a bit angry at his best friend. Mike didn’t control him. “No, I don’t care who your partner is.” Mike looked frustrated to Will. “Good. I’ll see you guys later.” He got up and walked away leaving the others confused. 

Once school had finished, Will had walked towards the bike racks. “Hey Byers, I thought I was giving you a ride.” Will turned to see Leo standing with a smirk on his face. “Oh ok.” Will jumped into Leo’s car. It was big. Will couldn’t afford a car. He hadn’t even got his drivers license yet. “So what’s this stupid project on again, Robert and Julia?” Will rolled his eyes. “Romeo and Juliet Leo. It’s about to teenagers who fall in love when they’re not supposed to. It comes at a cost.” Leo shifted in his seat. “Isn’t your brother at home?” Will liked Steve. He was nice to him and he didn’t treat him like everyone else did. “Nah he’s at work. He works in the radio shack.” Will smiled. “My brother works in the photography studio beside that.” Leo turned into a huge neighborhood. “Your brother stole my brothers girlfriend.” Will looked down at his lap. “I’m sorry about that.” Leo shook his head and laughed. “It’s fine, he’s over it, he’ll find someone new.” 

They pulled into a huge driveway. Will looked up at the huge house. It was massive. Bigger than Mike’s even. “This is your house?” Leo looked back at him and shrugged. “Yeah, it’s just like any house. What’s the problem?” Will continued to stare at the building. “Nothing. Nothing at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this but here you go.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this shitty short chapter lol


End file.
